


Jan's Top Five Selfies (of the first week at the academy, anyway.)

by Spindizzy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to choose her favourites when she takes so many, but she manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jan's Top Five Selfies (of the first week at the academy, anyway.)

  1. Tony flying backwards over Jan's head, arms flailing and his repulsors smoking, looking comically surprised. (The Vine has Tony saying the immortal words "It's just a few tweaks, I've got it under control!" right before it goes wrong. It's her most viewed Vine for _months_.)
  2. Jan's face in the corner of the photo, eyebrows raised. A few feet behind her, Loki and Black Widow are mid-sway on the dance floor of Club A, smiling at each other with all their teeth showing. It's like she's taken a picture of two cats right before one pushes the other one off the furniture. Underneath, Jan's written "It's cute because neither of them understands fun!" and Black Widow is the first one to like it.
  3. Jan, Natasha and Pepper posing together in a form room mirror, wearing the latest and greatest Jan Van Dyne dresses. They're all pouting at their reflections, but the smiles suggest they're seconds away from cracking up. The caption just says "THE CUTEST", and every comment underneath agrees.
  4. Jan and Tony sitting against the sandbags at the Blasting Range, propped against each other like they don't have the energy to shift away. They're soot-stained and sweaty, pale beneath the dirt, but they're smiling. They're fistbumping their turned-off lasers and repulsors together for the photo: they've finally completed their punishment duty. Tony's first comment is "Ready to go again?"
  5. Jan beams at the camera, wings a blur and lasers making a dangerous lightshow around the hand that's flipping a peace sign around her eyes. Behind her, a small airship is caught mid-explosion, the Hydra logo outlined in fire like she'd designed it that way. It's her profile picture for the rest of the semester.




End file.
